Tino Tonitini and the Dinosaur World/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino Tonitini and the Dinosaur World. Arriving at the Carnival (The short film begins with Tino and the others running) * Ash Ketchum: We made it! * Pikachu: Pikachu! * Noby: We finally made it to the amusement park! * Sneech: It's huge! * Tino Tonitini: (Breaking the fourth wall) Tino here. * - * Happy: We're gonna have a lot of fun. * Lor McQuarrie: As long as the villains including this King whatever his name is. * Ash Ketchum: It's "King Ghidorah" Lor. * Lor McQuarrie: Right. Are not going to ruin our fun. * - * - * Sunset Shimmer: I heard they have a petting zoo here. * Bonnie: Yay! A petting zoo! * Sue: I go with riding on an elephant! * Mordecai: Dude, check out this giraffe! * - * - * - Villains Attacks/Dr. Eggman opens the Dimension Portal (Siege continues shooting the heroes) * Chameleon: Here's the over mcgoody! It's good on the henchmen scene. I'd zapped a kid! I'd zapped a kid! I'd zapped a kid! (Meanwhile at the Raptor, Bowser was watching the battle) * Bowser Koopa: Alright you two, you know what to do. * Lord Dragaunus: Right, now heroes! We've got you, right where we want you to! * Dr. Eggman: Oh, ho, ho, ho! Oh, I've waited a long time for this... (press the button) Fire! (The machine fires and opens a portal) * Ash Ketchum: What is that?! * Misty: It's a dimensional gateway! * - * - * Siege: Come on let's blow! * Chameleon: I'll get you my pretty, and your little kiddies, too! (laughs) * - * - * Siege: It worked! Those kids went down in the drain! * Lord Draganaus: Straight to another dimension! They're gone, forever! * - * - * Muscle Man: Oh, no, bro! * Mordecai: Oh, man. Our friends are being sucked into the portal. * Rigby: Ms. Tonitini is gonna kill us! * - * - * - * Brock: We've got to go to Equestria and ask Princess Twilight for help. * - * Ash Ketchum: Right. (In his mind) Be careful Tino, all of you. Just stick together. Welcome to Sanjo City/Meeting the D-Team (Meanwhile into the dimension portal, Tino and others are still traveling in it, until they came out and ended up into a different world. And the portal closed up) *'Lor McQuarrie:' Where are we? *'Carver Descartes:' I wish I knew. *'Tino Tonitini:' We're in some sort of a city. *- *- *- (Suddenly a strange big red human with wings appears) *'Carver Descartes:' Who are you? *'Tino Tonitini:' And tell us where are we? *'Gavro:' Earth greetings are so tiring. *- *'Lor McQuarrie:' Who the heck are you guys? *'Foolscap:' I am the mighty Foolscap of the great amazing Spectral Space Pirates. And while I'm in a good mood, we suggest you kids surrender and come with us. *- *'Carver Descartes:' (In Zazu's voice) My, my, my. Oh, look at the sun, it's time to go. (Then a Torvosaurus, Megaraptor, and Jobaria blocks their path) *'Sheer:' (In Shenzi's voice) What's the hurry? We'd love to you to stick around for fun. *'Foolscap:' Yeah, we can choose what games we're gonna play. *- *Tino Tonitini: Come on let's get them! *Carver Descartes: We're gonna take you down! *'Sheer:' (In Shenzi's voice) (Laughs) That was it? Do it again, go ahead. *'Boy 1:' Hey! Leave them alone, you wing menaces! (A Triceratops, Carnotaurus and Parasaurolophus appears out of nowhere attacking the Space Pirates dinosaurs) *- *- *- *'Zoe Drake:' Are you guys all right? *'Tino Tonitini:' Yeah. We're fine now. *- *- *- *'Max Taylor:' That's Chomp, he's a triceratops. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' He's so cute! *'Max Taylor:' Yeah, isn't he? *'Tino Tonitini:' Yeah. Anyways, my name is Tino. These are my friends Carver, Lor and Tish. *'Carver Descartes:' Who are you guys? *'Max Taylor:' Oh and by the way, my name is Max. *'Rex Ancient:' Hi, Tino, I'm Rex, and this is my buddy Ace. *'Zoe Drake:' And I'm Zoe, and her name is Paris. *'Max Taylor:' And we're the D-Team. *'Lor, Tish, and Carver:' D-Team? *'Tino Tonitini:' What is exactly a "D-Team?" *- *- *- Asking Twilight for help/Lunch at Max's house *'Princess Twilight Sparkle:' A little higher on the left. *Spike: grunting *Princess Twilight Sparkle: Now on the right. *Spike: grunting *Princess Twilight Sparkle: A little more. gasps Sunset Shimmer! *Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! *Spike: grunting *Princess Twilight Sparkle: It's wonderful to see you! What are you doing here? *'Ash Ketchum:' Twilight, please help us. *'Princess Twilight Sparkle:' What's the matter? *'Erza Scarlet:' Our friends are sucked into another dimension by Bowser! *'Princess Twilight Sparkle:' What!? *- *- *Princess Twilight Sparkle: I need you to bring Skips here. I'll call his friend Techmo to help out. *- *- (Cut to Max's house) *- In Bowser's Castle (Cut to Bowser's castle) * Lord Dragaunus: It's done! * Wraith: I wish I has confidence, Lord Dragaunus. * Lord Dragaunus: They aren't even on this planet anymore. * Bowser Jr.: You and Daddy sure did outsmarted Tino and his friends. * Azula: Indeed he did. * Ranamon: Now with Tino and his friends out of the way, those heroes will be powerless without them. * Bowser: I know, fellas, it was my plan to do it. * Dr. Eggman: I should take part of the credit for the machine I'd made. It was a great sucess! * Mistress Nine: Now we need to do is capture the heroes and we can finally go through with our plan to rule the world. * Rito Revolto: Hey sis. (That surprised Rita) * Rito Revolto: Bad news, they're bringing them back. * Rita Revolto: How did you know?! * Rito Revolto: Whoa, little lighter on the garlic, sis. I overheard Ash and Twilight are using a magical portal to get them. * Mistress Nine: WHAT?! * Dr. Eggman: They're planning to bring them back!? (Rita get mad at this) * Rito Revolto: Hey, what did I do? * Giovanni: You always come with bad information, Rito. * Rito Revolto: This is lousy timing! There's never a moment to make our move! * Lord Zedd: I don't believe it! Rito, take a black tone of tankis and get down there. You usually worthless. But who knows, maybe this time you'll get lucky! * Lord Dragaunus: Chameleon! (Chameleon appeared with a wrapped towel and a rubber duck) * Chameleon: Esh. Can a guy even take a bath around here? Aw nice ducky. * Lord Dragaunus: SHUT UP! Get over to Ponyville and stop those heroes! * Adagio Dazzle: Are you sure about this? They'll probably mess it up. * Bowser: True. I send in you, Wraith, Siege, Ranamon, and Goldar with him. That would be most helpful. * Ranamon: It'll be my pleasure, Bowser sugar. * Rito Revolto: Here we go again! * Goldar: Come on, bonehead let's rock! (They disappeared) Getting Skips (Cut to our heroes looking for Skips) *'Mordecai:' Skips! *'Natsu Dragneel:' We need you. It's an emergency. *'Skips:' Let me guess: Tino and three of his friends are sucked into another dimension by the Masters of Evil. *'Happy:' How do you know? *Skips: Because I can sense what's happening to them. Back at Sanjo City/Telling the kids about the Masters of Evil (?????) * - * - * - * - * - * - * Tish Katsfraukis: Prehaps we should show you guys who's Bowser. * '-' * Carver Descartes: There it is. * Max Taylor: That's him? * Tino Tonitini: Yep, that's him all right. That's Bowser Koopa. That's his wife Mistress 9, and their son Bowser Jr. * Carver Descartes: There's even Azula. * - * - * - * - * Max Taylor: So that's why you wanted to go back? * Carver Descartes: Yep. That's is the exact reason, Max. * Zoe Drake: So Bowser wanted you out of the way so he can complete his plan? * Rex Ancient: It was a set up! * Lor McQuarrie: Just like the way Siege and Chameleon were distracting us. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - At Equestria/Back at Sanjo City (Back in Equestria Twilight is looking for a spell) * Ash Ketchum: You found it yet, Twilight? * Twilight Sparkle: Not yet, I looked at every book and no trace of that spell. * Pinkie Pie: Ohh! I want to touch. * Twilight Sparkle: Nah-uh-uh-uh! No touchy. This books are very old and fragile. * Mordecai: Could you just hurry up. * Sunset Shimmer: My boyfriend can't stay in there forever. * Twilight Sparkle: I know. (Looks and sees something) Aha! I found it. * Brock: That's great, Twilight! Now we can use it to get Tino and the others back! * Rigby: Yeah-yuh! * Misty: There's only one thing wrong. * Lucy Heartfilia: What's that, Misty? * Misty: What dimension did Bowser sent Tino and the others to? * Voice: Excellent question. (They turn around and they see Wraith) * Skips: Oh no. * Fluttershy: It's Wraith! * Muscle Man: Oh, no, bro! (Rito and Goldar shows up) * Ash Ketchum: Rito and Goldar! * Misty: I think we're in big trouble. * Hi-Five Ghost: This is not good. * Dr. Eggman: Now prepare to meet your doom! (Dr. Eggman brings out robots) * Noby: '''Not again! * '''Sonic: No matter, I'll take these guys down. * Wraith: Pity, you won't live to learn the answer. (Back in Sanjo City) * - * - * Lor McQuarrie: Well, might as well, give it a whack. * Everyone: NO! * Lor McQuarrie: What? * Tish Katsufrakis: If you do that, you'll break it. You could be just reckless as Rainbow Dash! * - * - * - * - (The portal begins to open and it shows the rest of their friends trapped) * Brock: I can't move! * Misty: We're all trapped! * Pikachu: Pikachu! * Twilight Sparkle: Why are you here, Goldar! What do you want?! * Goldar: We came to make sure that you don't interfere with our plans! (laughs) * Zoe Drake: Huh?! What's going on!? * Tino Tonitini: Oh, no! Our friends are in trouble! * - * - * - Tino and his Friends made it back home/To the rescue (Back in Equestria, the heroes are locked up in a cell) *'Ash Ketchum:' You better let us out of here right now! *'Rito Repulsa:' Not a chance, hat boy! Now be quiet or you'll end up like your friends! Got it! Heh-heh! *'Timmy Turner:' Just tell us where'd you send our friends somewhere you creeps! *'Rito Repulsa:' How should I know? Now keep quiet and no funny business! (Ash growls in anger) *- *- *'Tino Tonitini:' Hey, Max. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *'Max Taylor:' Yeah. Battle/Ending *'Bowser:' With the elements of harmony ours, there will be no one to stop us. *(Suddenly Chomp appears ramming Bowser) *- *- *- *'Rito Repulsa:' Hey, something's fishy about this. *- *- *- *'Chameleon:' Here to boss! We need a little help! *'Zoe Drake:' Forget it! No one's gonna help you! (Then, Dragaunus appears) * Lord Dragaunus: You were saying, worthless maggot? * Carver Descartes: IT'S DRAGAUNUS!! * Bowser: Don't forget me. * Tino Tonitini: AND BOWSER TOO!! (?????) * Lord Dragaunus: I hope you're aren't too stunned. * Bowser: (In Beelzemon's voice) Say goodbye! *'Rex Ancient:' Hey you! Leave them alone! *- (Super Smash Bros Brawl - Boss 1 theme plays) *'Bowser:' (In Tiger Claw's voice) We will never leave until you and Zordon are put to rest! *'Max Taylor:' (In Leonardo's voice) Team... take them down! *- *- *- *'Lord Dragaunus:' Get those things out of here! *(The villains tries to escape with the elements of harmony inside the case) *- *- *'Alphonse Elric:' Your not planning to escape with the elements of harmony are you? *- *- *'Max Taylor:' And now... Lightning Strike! (Chomp fires the attack and hits Bowser, defeating him) *Max Taylor: All right! *- *- *'Rex Ancient:' It's over Bowser! *'Zoe Drake:' Yeah! Leave our friends alone! *'Bowser:' *(Bowser teleports to escape) *'Brock:' Is everybody okay? *'Misty:' I'm all right. Togepi's fine too. *- *- *Techmo: (Groans) Wow. Kids, I got to say I'm very impressed you used a device to make your dinosaurs battle the Masters of Evil. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts